Piracy
by SuckitLosers
Summary: Demyx, an ordinary cabin boy; Xigbar, an anything but ordinary captain. What will become of them when they meet and Xigbar finds a fancy in Demyx? Rated M for possible later chapters.


Demyx stepped out onto the over sized deck of the trading ship. Stretching his arms above his head letting out a long yawn. "And what do we have here? A slacker?" questioned a smooth voice behind him. He turned to see that indeed Saix, his best friend since he came on the ship, which was practically forever ago, was standing there holding a rough wooden clipboard giving him a demanding stare.

"'Morning Saix!" He cheered smiling then rubbing the sleep from his eye's releasing another yawn.

"mmm..." The blue haired man grunted then looked to his clipboard again. "Well you slept through breackfast... again..." he sighed then tossed the Smiling blond a roll. "That should get you through to lunch, now get to work." Saix huffed and walked off.

Demyx took a bite, he was just realizing how much Saix was taking care of him. Ever since Demyx was a stow-away on the ship he always had Saix there with him. Though remembering times before then was rather difficult so he didn't spend much thought on it.

"Xa~ldy~!" he skipped up the stairs as he found the helmsman at the, well helm. The dread-locked man turned to look at the mussy haired male then turned to what he was doing. "What are you doing?" he smiled not giving up on a distraction from his duties.

"Sailing now shouldn't you be taking inventory or something?" he shot a piercing glare at the boy.

Demyx looked down to avoid the stare. "Ma~ybe..." he slurred out.

"Go!" he commanded and nodded towards the stairs. Demyx sighed and went down the steps solemnly, he hated work.

Xigbar looked upward at the clouds. He was sprawled out in all directions on the deck of his ship enjoying the view of the sky from where he was. "Cap'in'..." came a familiar British accent from just to his left. "Nnn?" was all he responded. "Wha' are you doin'?" now the voice seemed to step closer and sound more irritated.

"I'm watching the sky can't you tell?" he gestured his arm up waving it in circles and then brought it down again.

"Well..." The blond brit finally stepped directly in front of his viewing range. Looking down on him from where he stood as a mother would do with a hopeless child. "You're kinda in the way of things at the present moment..." he sighed. Xigbar then sat up and turned to the man, Luxord his first mate and best friend.

"Now how can the Captain be in the way of his crew, it is the crew that are in the way of the captain!" he smiled broadly.

Luxord stared at the one eyed man for a while then sighed. "How much did you drink?" he asked as if there were no other solution.

"Now now," Xigbar finally began to slur. "I only had a little!" he shot out defensively. Luxord looked past his gray streaked captain, seeing at least two bottles of empty rum lying there.

He glared and side stepped to pick them up. "_This_ is a li'le?" he gestured putting up the bottles. Xigbar looked down as if he didn't know what to say but of course he was drunk and not himself. "Go to your quarters," He sighed. "Some rest will do you good..." And with that he sent Xigbar away.

When in his quarters, Xigbar began to think. Why did he drink by himself? simple there wasn't anything else to do. There's never anything to do, at least not lately. Maybe they'll go plunder a trades ship or a village. Either sounded more exciting than this.

Demyx leaned over the port bow of the ship flailing his arms out like a bird and making strange noises. Saix sighed. "Demyx." he pause putting his hand gently at his face. "What on earth are you doing?" he shook his head at the younger males stupidity.

"I'm a flying fish Saix!" he giggled. Saix gave him a blank stared that showed no humor. Demyx quickly got off the ship's side and stood before the blue haired man with shame. "I'm sorry." he whimpered.

Saix sighed again and put a hand in the messy blonds hair, ruffling it up a bit. "It's fine, just don't do it again, you might fall in." he smiled. Demyx beamed back at the kindness shown to him. Saix turned to walk off to other duties which probably took higher priority over babysitting the cabin boy.

"Hey Saix?" The smaller male began to question and made the blue hair turn his head. He nodded. "What's that?" he pointed off the ship off the port side of the ship. Saix walked back to examine what the boy was pointing at then he saw a ship with dark sails heading directly for them. 'Well this was going to screw up the days agenda.' he growled in his mind.

"Pirates." he snarled.

_A/N:: I'm a frickin' cheeseball :3 Xiggy's a pirate x3 so yeah later chapters will get better because I didn't know how to start it :P I do not own Kingdom Hearts in any way shape or form I am happy to say that I love this couple and Merry XigDem Day to all! :D please read I like it when people read it encourages me:) _


End file.
